Maka want a baby
by Rin kagamine1
Summary: Que sentirá nuestro querido soul cuando su esposa le pida un bebe
1. Chapter 1

Maka want a baby

-"Quiero un bebe "- fue lo que dijo Maka una noche después de "trabajar" arduamente con Soul, pero, claro que esto puso nerviosos a Soul, tanto que de los nervios no respondió nada.

El y Maka se casaron jóvenes, Maka tenía 23 años y Soul 24 años y habían acordado que, cuando Maka cumpliera los 26 años y Soul los 27 años tendrían un hijo. Obviamente ya tenían esas edades y Soul sabía que Maka no dudaría en volver a mencionar el tema del bebe, bueno, no es que a Soul no le gustara la idea de tener un hijo la verdad le agradaba y más la forma en que se hacen los bebes, y también sabía que Maka haría cualquier cosa para ponerlo a trabajar en el bebe.

El tema del bebe había sido mencionado tres noches atrás y desde entonces Maka había empezado a usar ropa que era muy provocativa, como hoy, justo cuando Soul estaba a punto de perder el control a su linda esposa se le acure salir del baño vestida con un short sito y una blusa de tirantes, y así podía notar que Maka no usaba sostén.

-Vete a poner algo más largo-ordeno Soul con una mirada seria a Maka.

-aburrido-dijo ella inflando los cachetes y agarrando otro pijama del closet.

-te dije pijama más largo, **no **que **uses** mi pants y camisa como habito de monja-mientras apagaba la tele.

-dijiste largo, aunque los pants me quedan grandes- dijo Maka y le dio la espalda a Soul, y como acto de magia los pants de Maka colleron al suelo y Soul pudo ver unas lindas y hermosas bragas blancas

-súbete los pants-dijo Soul sonrojado volteando a ver látele y la predio.

-por dios Soul, eres un exagerado – dijo Maka y se subió los pants para después tirase en la cama junto con Soul.

- Soul no te vas a cambiar de ropa-dijo Maka mientras abrasaba a Soul del pecho y este correspondía.

-No se-respondió el en un susurro mientras desasía las coletas de Maka.

-deberías cambiarte, no puedes usar todo el día tu ropa formal, cuesta lavarla bien- dijo Maka y era cierto Soul todavía llevaba su camisa de botones y su corbata roja y un pantalón negro

-lo lavo yo- y abraso mas fuerte a Maka.

-No vete a bañar- ordeno Maka.

-Y mientras me baño aprovechas para violarme, jamás. Protesto el joven.

-bueno,-dijo Maka- si quieres lo hago aurita Soul.-y se subió sobre este.

.-Ya me dieron ganas de bañarme – dijo Soul parándose y tirando a Maka alado de la cama.

-nada mas te aviso que le pongo seguro a la puerta capas y me violas.-y agarro una pijama y entro en el baño.

Al salir del baño Soul encontró la tele apagada y a Maka tapada con las sabanas y al parecer dormida.

-por fin, un descanso- dijo y se acostó en la cama.

Entonces sintió algo moverse alado de él y subirse sobre él, la cual hiso que Soul abriera los ojos de golpe.

-Soul vamos a jugar- dijo Maka seductora y provocativamente.

-Ma…Ma...Mak...¡Maka que haces!-grito Soul.

-yo- dijo con falsa inocencia la chica-nada solo jugar con mi es…-pero un sonido interrumpió a Maka.

-¡Mi teléfono- grito Soul y tiro a Maka hacia el lado contrario de él y agarro su teléfono que estaba del lado de él.

-Bueno- dijo Soul sentándose en la cama.

-viejo interrumpo algo-dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-No, de hecho me acabas de salvar Black star- dijo Soul más relajado.

-bueno que querías.- dijo Soul. -¡ha!, Eso, bien, aja, ok, no, no, si, si, adiós- y colgó.

-¿Qué quería?- dijo Maka debajo de las sabanas molesta.

-no que mañana tengo que ir a entrenar con Black star.- respondió y se tapo con la sabanas para después abrazar a Maka.

Al día siguiente Soul se fue muy temprano y había llegado como a las tres de la tarde a su casa, cansado, un poco herido y con ganas de dormir, pero no, las malditas hormonas y la lujuria se desataron con tan solo entrar a la cocina y encontrar a Maka cocinando al parecer espagueti ,pero a Soul no le importaba lo que Maka cocinaba , a Soul lo que lo emociono fue ver a Maka con unos shorts muy cortos y apretados, y una blusa de tirantes todo debajo de un delantal blanco y claro Soul llevaba 3 noches y cuatro días sin hacer nada de nada con Maka y como buen hombre que es, el tiene sus necesidades, no es que cada vez que él tuviera ganas de hacer el amor con su makita y esta estuviera indispuesta se desaguaba con cualquiera, claro que no él era fiel, era muy fiel él no era como spirit,

-Soul ya llegaste- dijo Maka abrazando a Soul después de apagar la estufa.

-hola –dijo Soul en un susurro.

-¿quieres comer?, cocine espagueti y ase unas carnes –dijo Maka con las manos a polladas en el pecho de Soul viéndolo a los ojos.

-si- dijo Soul y coloco sus manos en la cintura de Maka y la acerco más a él-pero, prefiero comerte a ti- y estampo sus labios en los de Maka antes de que ella dijera algo.

-so…so…so…Soul-dijo Maka cuando se libero de los labios ansiosos de Soul.-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo nerviosa.

-tu dijiste: "Quiero un bebe". Ya es hora de cumplirte- dijo Soul provocativa mente y estampo sus labios en los de Maka para después cargarla hasta su habitación, bueno ya sabrán lo que paso con esos dos pervertidos.

Al fin y al cabo Soul le cumplió a Maka y le dio un lindo y hermoso bebe-chan, y le daría todos lo que ella quisiera.

-Soul, creo que Mark necesita hermanos.- dijo Maka posicionándose sobre Soul.

-si eso crees yo te ayudo hermosa-dijo Soul para después Maka estampara sus labios en los de Soul.

Regrese de mi tumba.

En realidad tengo que hacer terea pero que flojera y terminar algunos fanfics.

Rin kagamine fuera paz~

www. Facebook pages/ Rin-kagamine1 /213615148733864?sk=wall

Pagina de like


	2. Chapter 2

MAK whant a baby parte dos próximamente


End file.
